


Рейтинг из пакетика

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан работает на радиостанции ведущим ночного эфира. В один прекрасный день на эту же радиостанцию устраивается работать Томас ведущим новостей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рейтинг из пакетика

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в рамках флешмоба "напиши текст по названию" на дайри, отсюда и странное название.  
> Все, что автор знает о работе на радио, он почерпнул из спектакля "День радио", так что в тексте могут быть неточности.
> 
> Прекрасный баннер от Gwirithdess:  
> 

— Добрый вечер, мои дорогие, мои ласковые, злые, угрюмые, расстроенные и обрадованные. Здравствуйте, мои разные, здравствуйте, мои одинаковые...

Именно с этих слов начиналась каждая рабочая ночь Дилана О'Брайена, и он неизменно наслаждался ею с первой до последней секунды. Дилан вообще считал, что его работа — это лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни. О'Брайен просто обожал трепать языком, он упивался этим процессом, особенно когда его внимательно слушали и не перебивали. А на радио ему за это еще и платили — чем не работа мечты?

Его шоу пользовалось популярностью, у него были прекрасные отношения с коллегами, начальство его ценило и не слишком придиралось к периодическим оговоркам по Фрейду — в конце концов, в ночном шоу допустимы некоторые вольности. И да, то, что шоу было ночным, оказалось своего рода вишенкой на торте для такой неисправимой совы, как О'Брайен.

Конечно, были у работы Дилана и свои недостатки. Серьезный — один. Слушатели О'Брайена не могли видеть, как он охуенно танцует. Но с этим недостатком он смирился после слов Каи, редактора:

— Тебе повезло, что слушатели тебя не видят. Потому что ляпы на радио быстро забываются. А если ты бы работал на ТВ, зрители делали бы гифки и выкладывали их в Интернет.

Дилан представил себе мегабайты гифок — нестираемый позор — содрогнулся и окончательно утвердился в мысли, что у него все-таки лучшая работа в мире, пусть и без танцев.

На работу О'Брайен старался приходить заранее, чтобы успеть потрепаться с коллегами, пофлиртовать со стажерками, разузнать в курилке последние новости и выпить кофе. Стайка стажерок обычно поджидала его чуть ли не у порога в надежде переброситься парой шуток. Все знали, что О’Брайену нравятся девушки с чувством юмора, если его нет — шансов ноль вне зависимости от размера груди и цвета волос. Но тест на остроумие пройтись удалось только Кае, которая была ему как сестра и вообще свой парень.

Дилан даже слегка устал от такого постоянного внимания, но когда в один прекрасный день его никто не встретил, он все равно почувствовал легкий укол обиды.

— А где юные девы? — спросил он у пробегавшей мимо Каи.

— Окончательно смирились с твоей неприступностью и нашли себе новый объект для воздыханий, — ответила та. — У нас новый ведущий новостей.

— Вот как? — удивился Дилан. — А мы что, искали нового ведущего новостей?

— Ага. И я тебе об этом говорила, между прочим. Только ты был сразу после эфира и поэтому невменяем.

— Да, это все объясняет, — пробормотал Дилан и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Он терпеть не мог быть не в курсе, а быть не в курсе из-за собственной невнимательности — вдвойне. — И как он?

— Хорош, — сказала Кая. — Профи. Еще пара эфиров — и можешь начать опасаться, что он займет твое место в черством сердце Уэса Болла.

— Нереально. Я незаменим.

— Ну да, ну да. Скажи это нашим юным девам, которые уже на пятой минуте готовы были отдаться ему прямо на пульте. Они, кстати, до сих пор под студией толпятся.

— Надеются, что он подвезет их домой на своей машине?

Дилан понятия не имел, зачем ляпнул про эту машину, но крутому профи — крутая тачка, так ведь?

— У него спортбайк, — ответила Кая, показала язык и упорхнула, прежде чем Дилан успел спросить у нее что-нибудь еще.

Нормально познакомиться с новым коллегой — которого, как оказалось, звали Томас Сангстер — О'Брайену в тот вечер не удалось. Они столкнулись в коридоре, Уэс наскоро представил их друг другу и утащил Томаса в свой кабинет, подводить итоги первого рабочего дня.

Дилан недоуменно дернул плечом и отправился развлекать полуночников, краем сознания удивляясь, каким неожиданно сильным оказалось рукопожатие худого парня, больше похожего на школьника, чем на крутого профи.

Во время эфиров Дилан любил рисовать всякие почеркушки, чтобы чем-то занять руки, норовящие бурно жестикулировать — однажды сбив микрофон, он решил больше не рисковать. Дилан даже специальный блокнот купил для этих целей. В нем были не только рисунки, но и особенно удачные фразы, которые не хотелось потерять, обрывки идей и мысли. После знакомства с Томасом в блокноте появилась новая запись:

_«Спортивный мотоцикл? Серьезно???»_

После эфира О'Брайен, зевая, отправился в курилку. Если ему повезет, там уже будет Кая, у которой всегда можно украсть немного кофе и стрельнуть сигарету. Сигареты у Дилана были свои, но Кая постоянно покупала какие-то девчачьи ароматизированные, и О'Брайену было интересно пробовать. Он любил новые впечатления.

Каи в курилке не обнаружилось, зато обнаружился Томас со стаканом кофе в одной руке и сигаретой — в другой. Рассеянно поздоровавшись, Дилан выдернул из руки Томаса стакан, сделал глоток, второй, а потом понял, что творит, и поперхнулся.

— Прости, — начал извиняться он, откашлявшись. — Прости. Я не хотел. Правда. Просто после ночного эфира не соображаю уже ничего. Я куплю тебе новый кофе. Два кофе! Личный «Старбакс»!

— Да ничего, — ответил Томас, мягким, но решительным движением забирая у Дилана стакан и делая глоток. Похоже, то, что к его кофе уже приложился О'Брайен, его нисколько не смущало. — Буду утешать себя мыслью, что меня здесь уже считают за своего.

Прозвучало это серьезно, но серьезность в голосе еще ничего не значила — он же профессионал, черт возьми, так что должен хорошо владеть голосом. Но в глазах вроде как была улыбка, если Дилану это не померещилось в его расфокусированном состоянии.

— У нас тут вообще очень дружелюбный коллектив, — сообщил О'Брайен, не став уточнять, что в девяноста процентах случаев дружелюбие выражается во взаимных подъебках и присваивании чужого кофе.

— Я заметил, — сказал Томас все так же серьезно.

Дилан — удивительно! — не нашелся, что ответить, списал это на усталость, попрощался и отправился отсыпаться, пообещав себе, что вечером придет на работу пораньше, постарается выудить из Каи побольше информации и проведет рекогносцировку.

Уже дома он обнаружил, что забыл в радиорубке блокнот, но особого значения этому не придал — скорее всего, он просто пролежит в рубке до его следующего эфира, и даже если кто-то решит почитать, ничего важного или компрометирующего он там не найдет.

Блокнот действительно оказался там, где Дилан его оставил. Он был открыт на странице с записью о спортивном мотоцикле, под которой кто-то аккуратным почерком сделал приписку:

_«А тебе нравятся спортбайки? Я бы прокатил тебя с ветерком, но боюсь, что стажерки тебя потом покалечат. Их много, а ты один такой незаменимый._  
 _P. S. Ты все еще должен мне кофе»._

— Ах ты ж сука! — с восхищением пробормотал Дилан. Что же, в эту игру могут играть двое. Он отправил Кае СМС, интересуясь, будет ли Томас читать утренние новости, и начал эфир с песни «Born to Be Wild». Немного классики никогда не помешает.

После этого эфира блокнот в рубке он оставил уже намеренно, как и картонный стакан с кофе, в последнюю минуту украшенный рисунком в технике зентангл. (Курсы по зентанглу он окончил только потому, что Кая подарила ему сертификат, сам Дилан считал, что любая система подавляет его креативность. Но навыки все же остались.)

По дороге домой он слушал в машине новости — что-то там про экономический кризис и застрявших в Конго туристов. Кая оказалась права, новичок был хорош, но потерять свое место в черством сердце Уэса Дилан не боялся. Одно дело — читать новости, другое — импровизировать ночь напролет. Свою нишу О'Брайен занял прочно.

Вечером блокнот лежал на прежнем месте, в нем обнаружилась новая запись:

_«Кофе успел остыть, но рисунок милый. Спасибо._  
 _После эфира в курилке? Кая говорит, тебе нравятся вишневые сигареты»._

Ухмыльнувшись, Дилан взял ручку и приписал:

_«Вишневые сигареты нравятся Кае, а я просто люблю халяву._  
 _Милый? Просто милый — и все? Серьезно? Я оскорблен до глубины души. Так и знал, что ты из тех людей, которые совершенно не ценят современное искусство»._

Эфир начался с песни «Andy Warhol» Дэвида Боуи. Дилан был уверен, что утром его ожидает втык за неформат, но ничего не смог с собой поделать.

Вторая встреча в курилке прошла не так неловко, как первая, но нормально пообщаться все равно не удалось: Дилан был слишком уставшим, а Томас уже переключился в рабочий режим и мысленно был с туристами, застрявшими в Конго.

О'Брайен выкурил предложенную ему вишневую сигарету (Кая обычно курила другую марку — неужели сигареты были приобретены специально для Дилана?), рассказал Томасу о самых эффективных способах отделаться от стажерок и объяснил, почему не стоит в присутствии Каи высмеивать ляпы Уилла Поултера, даже если они действительно смешные.

Переписку в блокноте никто из них в разговоре не упомянул — первое правило бойцовского клуба и все такое. Но вечером Дилана ждал ответ.

_«Так и знал, что ты из любителей халявы. Как не стыдно паразитировать на девушке? Завтра сигареты с тебя — в этой Вселенной должно поддерживаться хоть какое-то равновесие._  
 _Ты меня, конечно, извини, но твои закорючки на стакане — это не современное искусство. Вот Энди Уорхол — вполне (кстати, тот трек я оценил, в рок-музыке ты явно разбираешься лучше, чем в современном искусстве)»._

— Паразитирую на девушке, говоришь? — фыркнул Дилан, пустил в эфир «Bills, Bills, Bills» (не рок, но зато в тему) и накатал ответ.

_«Это не паразитизм. Это мутуализм, взаимовыгодный симбиоз. Тебе не понять наших с Каей высоких отношений._  
 _А насколько хорошо ТЫ разбираешься в рок-музыке?»_

Утром Дилан с чувством злорадства выбил из торгового автомата пачку сигарет с ментолом и в ответ получил от Томаса стакан горячего шоколада.

— Эй, чувак, а где мой кофеин? — возмутился О'Брайен.

— Тебе нужно выспаться после эфира, — невозмутимо ответил Томас, затягиваясь сигаретой. Ментоловый аромат он никак не прокомментировал. — Так что никаких стимуляторов.

— Я же за рулем засну!

— Послушай новости, — пожал плечами Сангстер. — В мире за ночь наверняка произошло что-то ужасное, так что будет не до сна. Или вздремни на диване у редакторов, а потом я подвезу тебя до дома.

Предложение было заманчивым, очень заманчивым, даже несмотря на перспективу быть покалеченным толпой взревновавших стажерок, но Дилан все-таки отказался, сам до конца не понимая, почему он так делает. А в том, что он и так каждое утро по дороге домой слушает новости, О'Брайен не признался бы Томасу даже под страхом смертной казни.

Следующие несколько недель Дилан и Томас продолжали общаться в курилке и в блокноте, при этом тему блокнота они при личном общении старательно обходили. Иногда Дилан даже начинал сомневаться в том, что Томас-из-курилки и Томас-из-блокнота — это один и тот же человек. В личном общении Сангстер был довольно сдержан. Он был неизменно приветлив, мог пошутить, но Дилан все время ощущал невидимый барьер, которым Томас отгораживался от окружающих. А Томас-из-блокнота был ироничен, а порой и саркастичен, не давал О'Брайену спуска и постоянно держал его в тонусе.

В какой-то момент Дилан даже подумал, что его разыгрывают, но розыгрыш раскрылся бы довольно быстро — на их радиостанции совершенно не умели держать что-либо в секрете. Да и по изредка проскакивающим в разговорах намекам было ясно, что писал в блокноте именно Сангстер.

На бумаге он был более откровенным, и Дилан успел узнать, что он неплохо разбирается в рок-музыке, играет на бас-гитаре (и правой, и левой рукой) и довольно неплохо пародирует Пола Маккартни (тут О'Брайену пришлось поверить ему на слово). Еще Томас любил винтажные машины и спортивные мотоциклы («Ну, это ты уже и так знаешь») и был дальним родственником какого-то знаменитого актера.

Через месяц Уэс вызвал Дилана к себе в кабинет и без лишних вступлений сообщил:

— У твоей передачи падают рейтинги.

— Как — падают? Куда — падают? — растерялся Дилан.

— Вниз. Со свистом, — мрачно констатировал Уэс. — На форуме жалуются, что остроумный и ироничный Дилан О'Брайен с его двусмысленными оговорками куда-то подевался. Им становится скучно. И я, кстати, с ними согласен. Кто ты и что ты сделал с остроумным и ироничным Диланом О'Брайеном?

Дилан поморщился. Большая часть его остроумия и иронии в последнее время уходила в переписку с Томасом. Кроме того, он перестал нормально высыпаться, потому что после утренних разговоров в курилке приезжал домой в состоянии радостного возбуждения и долго не мог заснуть. В общем-то, если задуматься, происходящее с Диланом чем-то напоминало школьную влюбленность с бросанием записочек на соседнюю парту, но он не задумывался.

— Все настолько плохо? — угрюмо спросил Дилан.

— Пока еще нет, — успокоил его Уэс, смягчившись. — Но надо что-то с этим делать. Даю тебе неделю на придумывание рацпредложений по усовершенствованию передачи и возвращению прежнего Дилана.

_«Том, SOS!_  
 _У моей передачи падают рейтинги._  
 _(Я сейчас, для разнообразия, совершенно серьезен.)_  
 _Ты же иногда слушаешь мои эфиры, я знаю._  
 _Все действительно так плохо?»_

_«Не SOS, a Mayday, Дилан, ты же на радио работаешь._  
 _Нет, все не настолько плохо, но задора действительно стало меньше._  
 _Тебя прижал Уэс? Нужны идеи?_  
 _P. S. Когда ты в последний раз был в отпуске?»_

_«У меня есть масса идей. Миллионы. Миллиарды._  
 _Как тебе идея радиопередачи о жизни вымышленного городка — назовем его, скажем, Бикон-Хиллс — в котором постоянно творится всякая сверхъестественная хрень? Сюрреализм и крипота для полуночников! Это будет хит!_  
 _P. S. Не помню. Ты думаешь, все дело в этом?»_

_«Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но твоя идея не нова. Погугли «Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл». Советую почитать про Сесила и Карлоса, тебе должно понравиться._  
 _P. S. Может быть? Отчасти? Я не уверен, но думаю, что тебе не помешает отдохнуть»._

_«Черт. Я вторичен. У меня заканчиваются источники вдохновения. Откуда, откуда мне взять эти чертовы рейтинги? Наверное, и правда пора в отпуск»._

_«Я собирался вклеить сюда пакетик марихуаны из своего НЗ — вдруг она смогла бы стать источником вдохновения? Но побоялся, что его могут заметить, прежде чем ты доберешься до блокнота, и у нас будут проблемы. Похоже, отпуск — твой единственный выход»._

_«Марихуана для поднятия рейтинга? Рейтинг из пакетика с марихуаной?_  
 _Хорошее, кстати, было бы название для радиопередачи — «Рейтинг из пакетика»._  
 _Нет, я серьезно. Интригует. Сразу становится интересно — что за рейтинг и из какого пакетика. Бумажного? Чайного?_  
 _Кстати, почитай о чайных пакетиках на Urban Dictionary, очень познавательно! Сразу становится понятно, причем тут рейтинг._  
 _Я несу ахинею, да? Теперь не только в эфире, но и письменно._  
 _Точно — в отпуск»._

Отпуск О'Брайену дали без проблем — Уэс даже обрадовался его просьбе, сообщив, что Дилан совсем заработался и ему действительно не помешает отдохнуть.

— А Томас тебя подменит, — жизнерадостно сообщил Уэс.

— Он же новостник.

— Он мне как-то говорил, что не против попробовать себя в чем-то новом. Вот пусть и пробует, раз появилась такая возможность. Узкая специализация — вчерашний день.

— Ну... о'кей, — поколебавшись, согласился Дилан и отправился проводить свой последний эфир перед отпуском. Верный своей любви к музыке, которой стукнуло больше десяти лет, он начал его с «Bye, Bye, Bye». Все равно ниже падать уже было некуда — ни О'Брайену, ни гребаным рейтингам.

Утром в курилке Томас выглядел виноватым.

— Я не собираюсь тебя подсиживать, — поспешил он объясниться, не дав Дилану даже сказать ему «Привет». — Когда я говорил Уэсу, что хочу попробовать себя в чем-то новом, я не думал, что он поставит меня на твой ночной эфир. Мы разговаривали об этом еще до всей этой белиберды с рейтингами и твоим отпуском. Я могу отказаться. Я вот прямо сейчас пойду и откажусь.

— Стоять, — Дилан схватил Томаса за запястье. — Уэс прав. Если кто-то и потянет ночной эфир в мое отсутствие — так это ты. И ты слишком хороший парень для того, чтобы меня подсиживать.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, — улыбнулся Томас, не пытаясь высвободить запястье из хватки О'Брайена. Возможно, в Томасе-из-блокнота было больше настоящего Томаса, но в нем не было этих улыбок. Надо будет поразмыслить в отпуске, как заставить этих двух Томасов встретиться, подумал Дилан.

В отпуске Дилан невыносимо скучал. Не в том смысле, что ему было нечем заняться — дел у него было по горло, желающих с ним встретиться тоже хватало, в общем, диванный образ жизни вести не пришлось. Но он невыносимо скучал по их с Томасом переписке. Они, конечно, уже давно обменялись номерами телефонов, зафрендили друг друга на «Фейсбуке» и даже обсуждали какие-то рабочие вопросы по электронке, пока О'Брайен был в отпуске, но все это было не то. Блокнот лежал на журнальном столике и вызывал острое желание его перечитать.

Ночные эфиры Томаса Дилан тоже не слушал. Потому что невыносимо скучал. И еще потому, что самую малость боялся, что Сангстер окажется лучше него. Нет, во время последнего их разговора в курилке он не врал — Дилан правда считал Томаса хорошим парнем, нисколько не был на него обижен и совершенно не опасался, что Сангстер его подсидит. Но все равно неприятно, когда ты считал себя в чем-то лучшим, а потом оказывается, что у кого-то это выходит лучше, чем у тебя.

Однако в какой-то момент мучимый бессонницей Дилан все-таки не выдержал и включил радио. Томас вел посвященный «Битлам» тематический эфир, который они до этого три дня обсуждали по электронной почте, и как раз рассказывал о том, как Маккартни присоединился к «The Quarrymen». Он даже напел пару куплетов из «Twenty Flight Rock», подражая Полу, и выяснилось, что певческий голос у него тоже весьма неплох.

Дилан расслабился. Томас не был лучше или хуже него — он был другим, сравнивать было невозможно. У них была разная манера подачи, разное чувство юмора — не диаметрально противоположное, а скорее дополняющее друг друга. Веди они ночные эфиры по очереди, у каждого из них наверняка образовался бы свой круг поклонников, но конкуренция все равно не возникла бы. И под льющиеся из динамиков звуки «All You Need Is Love» в голове Дилана начала рождаться идея.

Сначала он обсудил ее с Каей. Кая сказала ему, что он идиот, потому что эта идея не пришла в его голову раньше, и поздравила с тем, что все-таки пришла. Потом она потрепала Дилана по волосам, сказала, что Уилл проспорил ей двадцать баксов, и поздравила еще раз, уже по другому поводу. Воодушевившись, О'Брайен написал Уэсу. Тот дал ему зеленый свет и сообщил, что сам подумывал это предложить, но не был уверен, что идея хорошая. Но раз Дилан сам к нему с ней пришел...

Оставалось лишь посвятить в свои планы Томаса. Конечно, Дилан мог ему позвонить, написать СМС или написать по электронной почте, но все эти варианты казались какими-то... неправильными. Поэтому он решительно открыл блокнот и принялся в нем писать. Блокнот забрала Кая и пообещала подбросить его в рубку перед вечерним эфиром Томаса.

— Непривычно видеть тебя вне радиостанции, — сказал Том вместо приветствия, зайдя в кофейню, где его уже ждал Дилан с двумя стаканчиками кофе. На стаканчике, купленном для Томаса, О'Брайен уже успел нарисовать портрет Мэрилин Монро и банку томатного супа в технике зентангл.

— Аналогично. Но я подумал, что пора разорвать этот порочный круг, замыкающийся в курилке. А то выходило прямо как в этом старом фильме... как там его... О! Вспомнил! «Леди-ястреб».

— Это тот, где Рутгер Хауэр ночью превращается в волка, а Мишель Пфайффер — днем в ястреба, и они никак не могут встретиться?

— Он самый.

Томас смотрел на Дилана, прищурившись.

— Так это деловой ланч или свидание? Потому что из твоего пространного послания в блокноте это было не очень понятно, а Кая не раскололась.

— И то, и другое, — признался Дилан. — Решил совместить приятное с полезным. Работу с удовольствием. У меня к тебе два предложения, от которых ты не сможешь отказаться. Ну, от одного — точно. Насчет второго я еще сомневаюсь, потому что если в своем профессионализме я уверен, то насчет собственной привлекательности у меня имеются кое-какие сомнения.

— Позволь мне самому делать выводы о твоей привлекательности, хорошо? Но сначала все-таки поговорим о деле.

После первого постотпускного эфира Кая поджидала О'Брайена в курилке.

— Вы были отвратительны, — заявила она с улыбкой до ушей, вручая Дилану с Томасом по стакану кофе и вишневой сигарете. — У меня челюсти сводило от вашего флирта, плохо замаскированного под пикировку.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, это был успех? — уточнил Дилан, сделал глоток из своего стакана, поморщился, отобрал стакан у Сангстера и глотнул из него. Почему-то кофе Томаса всегда оказывался вкуснее.

— Абсолютный, — кивнула Кая. — Вы как инь и янь. Как Кирк и Спок.

— Как волк и ястреб, — ухмыльнулся Томас и выхватил из пальцев Дилана сигарету, просто чтобы сравнять счет.

— Я же говорю — отвратительны, — вздохнула Кая. — И вообще, у вас тут любовь-морковь, а нам теперь из-за ваших совместных эфиров опять нужен новый ведущий новостей на постоянной основе.

— Пусть найдут кого-нибудь посимпатичнее, чтобы вылечил разбитые сердца стажерок, — посоветовал Дилан.

— Да ничего у них не разбито, — отмахнулась Кая. — Они теперь вас шипперят.

— Они нас... что? — Томас поперхнулся кофе.

— Зайдите на форум радиостанции в ветку о вашей передаче, много нового узнаете, — подмигнула Кая.

Томас застонал и уткнулся лбом Дилану в плечо.

— Не этого я ждал, устраиваясь работать ведущим новостей.

— Но ведь оно того стоило? — озабоченно спросил Дилан, вдруг испугавшись, что Сангстер даст задний ход и уберется из его передачи и его квартиры.

— Однозначно, — улыбнулся Томас и поцеловал Дилана.

— Отвратительно, — с умилением констатировала Кая.


End file.
